My Glee Ending Missing Scene
by CharmURAngel
Summary: This is for Kutee who like me felt Glee Series Finale was missing a scene or two so I wrote them. New Directions. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, wish I did if so season 4 and 5 would have been different.

XOXOXOXO

My Glee Ending Missing Scene

2020

"Yeah I can give you a song but I need to talk to me agent first." Mercedes said walking up to Tina and Artie as Kurt and Blaine approach the three friends

"Talk to me about what?" Santana ask walking up to the five friends with her wife Brittany on her right, their 10 month old son in her left arm with Quinn and Noah Puckerman behind them

None of their friends couldn't get over how much their son Britton Santino Lopez-Pierce look like both of them. Yes Santana carried him, they use Brittany egg and a donor sperm but the little guy had a personality and facial expression that match his Mama. Then there is his sandy blonde hair, blue eye like his Mommy Brittany and sun-kissed complexion like his Mama Santana.

"My movie got pick for a Slamdance Award and I would like to use some of Mercedes song in it." Artie said

"No problem since I'm both your agents everything will be fine pulse Mercedes will be taking a break for the next two years." Santana said handing Britton over to Mercedes

She had gotten an internship at Mercedes Old Agent agency once they saw what she was capable of they hired her during her senior year at NYU. Now she is a top agent at agency working with most of McKinley Alumna out of the New York Office.

"What, since when?" Mercedes ask bouncing Britton in her arms "His getting so big what are you feeding him."

"Anything he wants to eat he's not a picky eater. Pulse Mercedes, Lil B miss his Auntie Cedes don't you Lil B?" Brittany said Britton look from his mommy to his auntie then gave a small smirk

"And Mama Monica keeps calling S up about "Her baby needing to come home." Quinn said giving Mercedes a hug then moving to Kurt and Blaine

"And your mother has been call our mothers now all of them have been calling San like crazy. To clear your schedule for a much needed break." Puck told Mercedes

"Much needed "Family Time" that's what my Mom said." Tina informed the group squeezing her fiancé shoulder

"The Great Santana "Snixx" Lopez is afraid of my Mama." Mercedes said with amusement

"It's Lopez-Pierce, Wheezy. One mother I can handle but when there's twelve you're on your own. Also I need you and Trouty Mouth to finally make it official." Santana said as the group made their way up the steps

"Sam and I aren't dating." Mercedes said

"The guy wrote a comic book about you." Quinn said

"We're all in it Quinn." Mercedes said talking about Sam comic book series "Euphoria" a group of Meta Human 24 kids along with four teachers and bus driver are change by an asteroid on a field trip now after six years training the young adults fight crime

"But your boobs are bigger than the rest of us." Brittany said making everyone laugh

"He just broke up with his last girlfriend." Blaine said

"Isn't that the second one this month?" Puck ask

"Yep" Artie answered

"So that's why he keeps texting me." Mercedes said

"One of the reasons the other I'll talk to all of you about later." Santana just then the door to the brownstone opens

"While it sure took you nine long enough to come inside do any of you understand the importance of being punctual. All I ask any of you to do tonight was to be punctual, she is already nervous enough without her best friends being late." said the fast talking dirty blonde, hazel eyed nine year old with her hands on her hips and right eyebrow rises

"Sorry Beth we had to listen to Mercedes denied dating Sam." Puck said giving Beth a kiss on the cheek as he entered the brownstone

"On so another drama filled episode of Jane the Virgin Glee Style, could you guys get married first before you get pregnant, but at this point I think everyone would be happy if you two just stay together." Beth said shaking her head as she leading the others to Rachel

XOXOXOXO

"Again thank you all for being her to celebrate with me." Rachel said ending her speech looking around her living room holding up the Tony. Most outsider would say she was surround by friends but this group of individuals are so much more than that they are her family.

Her Dads had work things out after being apart for a year they realize they were truly each other better half. Now they took three months out of a year away from their jobs to spend quality time together. Her mother Shelby had end up marrying her dance teacher Cassandra July and they now live eight blocks away from her house. Her sister Beth Corcoran-July is a nine year old genius in the seventh grade who despite being able to sing, dance and act wants to be a lawyer.

Old friend Matt Rutherford video producer with his fiancé event planner Kitty Wilde where talking to choreograph Mike Chang with his girlfriend Jenna in one corner of the room. While stage and film fashion designer Unique who had design her dress was with her husband sports agent David Karofsky on the floor playing with their 1 year old son Adam and Britton with Blaine and NFL player Ryder Lynn looking on. Writer and actress Quinn was talking to award winning singers and song writers Mercedes and Marley Puckerman in another corner.

Business woman of the year Sugar Hart was laughing at financial manager and professional dancer Brittany Lopez-Pierce as their spouse's physical therapist Joe and Santana look at them shaking their heads at the buffet table. The Puckerman brothers Air Force Staff Sergeants Noah and Jake, Kurt and Jesse went to the music area.

"Okay everyone quiet down, quiet down if I can have your attention please. Beth has surprise for her big sister." Tina said getting the room quiet

"Thank you Tina, since I was a baby every time Rachel would babysit me she would always sing the same song to me. When she went away Mom had her record herself so I could go to sleep to my big sister voice. Rachel you always believe your dream of becoming a Broadway Star would come true and even though it took you longer than anyone including yourself expected they did come true. I am so proud of you for never giving up on your dream an encouraging all of us to never give up on ours. To my big sister Rachel Barbra Berry-St. James" Beth said with tears in her eyes

"To Rachel" the room said clapping their hands

"No Sissy stay there I have one more surprise I've been working with these guy on for you. Okay guys hit it (**Kurt**, Beth)

_**When a star is born  
They possess a gift or two  
One of them is this  
They have the power, to make a wish come true**_

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires, will come to you_

_**And if your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme**_

___**When you wish upon a star**_

_****__**As dreamers do**_

_**Fate is kind,**__so kind__  
__**She brings to those who love**__  
__The sweet fulfillment of  
__**Their secret longing**_

_**Like a bolt out of the blue**__(like a bolt)__  
__Fate steps in and sees you through__  
__**When you wish upon a star**__  
__Your dreams come true_

_**When you wish upon a star**__  
__Makes no difference who you are__  
__**Your dreams come true  
Your dreams come true**__"_

"I love you so much." Rachel said warping her arms around Beth as everyone wiped their eyes

"I love you to Sissy." Beth said

XOXOXOXO

Read more: Mary J Blige feat. Barbra Streisand &amp; Chris Botti - When You Wish Upon A Star Lyrics | MetroLyrics


End file.
